


Tracery

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [25]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: M/M, akificlets, tattoo!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Joe/Gabe; cuddling, schmoopy domestic cuddling in the tattoo-verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracery

Gabe propped himself up on one arm. Joe mumbled in his sleep, but rolled back slightly until he was pushed into Gabe along his entire body.

His skin was sweat-slicked in the close heat of the southern summer, and he had stripped off his shirt before rolling onto the couch for his pre-show nap. 

Gabe let his eyes roam freely, from the long, dark lashes that were fluttering slightly as Joe dreamed, down the lines of his throat to the delicate inkwork of Joe's tattoos.

Before everything, Gabe would have paid good money that the tattoos were press-ons, fake ink to go with a fake rep. But the tattoos were real; Gabe had run his tongue over every line, lapped at the birds on his bicep and the branches of the tree that spanned the width of Joe's shoulders.

Joe's ink was as real as Joe himself - no faking, no artifice.

Joe mumbled something in his sleep, turning with difficulty in the narrow space. Gabe looped his free arm over Joe's waist.

Joe's eyes fluttered open. "Hey," he murmured sleepily. "Whatya doing?"

Gabe pressed his forehead down into Joe's, lining up their noses. "Making sure you don't fall," he whispered back.

Joe's smile dawned slowly. "My hero," he replied quietly, his eyes tracking Gabe's face down to his mouth.

Gabe kissed him gently, not wanting to shatter the precious quiet that had descended.

Joe burrowed in against his chest and sighed, already drifting back into a doze. "My hero," he repeated, barely louder than a sigh.

Gabe pulled Joe over until he was almost on top of him. "All yours," he agreed. "Go back to sleep." He pressed another closed-mouth kiss to the branches that fanned over the swell of Joe's shoulder.

Joe's head tilted forward, his breath evening out.

Gabe resettled his arms around Joe's waist and held on.


End file.
